Krillin
A member of the Z Fighters. Krillin is Goku's best friend. He is married to Android 18 and has one daughter. He was trained by Master Roshi. Bio Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. Five years have passed since Goku defeated Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he, Goku and Bulma attend a reunion at Master Roshi's island, where Goku introduces them to his son, Gohan. While there, Krillin is as surprised as the others by the arrival of Goku's brother, Raditz, who reveals Goku's origins as a Saiyan and slaps Krillin into Kame House, taking Gohan with him. Krillin and Master Roshi offer to assist Goku in defeating Raditz, but instead, Piccolo makes a pact with Goku to only team up against Raditz and then go their separate ways after. After Piccolo and Goku defeat Raditz, Krillin arrives to the scene and goes to Goku's side while he is dying and watches his body disappear. Goku's death causes great woe in Krillin, who yells out in sadness over his best friend's death. He also witnesses Piccolo taking Goku's son Gohan with him into Break Wasteland to train, which Krillin could do nothing about, as Piccolo was too strong for him. When Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma return to Kame House, Krillin and Roshi discuss the true threat they face from the new Saiyans invading in a year. Roshi asks for Krillin to inform Chi-Chi of Goku's death and Gohan's kidnapping. Although he visits her, his fears of upsetting and angering Chi-Chi overcome him and he never actually reveals her what happened. When Yamcha is quickly killed by a kamikaze Saibaman, Krillin is enraged at his friend's death and unleashes his Scattering Bullet attack that obliterates all but one. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Nappa are all impressed with the sheer power of his attack, but it is not fast enough to work on the Saiyans. The battle continues, with Chiaotzu and Tien falling. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan come up with a plan to grab Nappa's tail to weaken him, then while he is not on guard, they blast him. However, the plan failed as Nappa had already trained his tail from attacks. Eventually Piccolo dies, taking Kami and the Dragon Balls with him, rendering Krillin and Gohan the only ones left to fight. Power Level Krillin's power level at the start of Dragon Ball Z is 206 according to Bulma's modified scouter. Later, during the battle with the Saiyans, his suppressed power level is 1,100 (1,083 in the manga) and 1,770 when fighting at full strength. After having his potential unlocked by Guru and while powering up to fight against Guldo, his power level is over 10,000 according to Jeice's scouter, and 13,000 according to Daizenshuu 7. The last rating of Krillin's power level is 75,000 during the battle with Frieza, according to the 1991 V-Jump #1. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (which covers up the series from Raditz's arrival to the Frieza Saga finale), Krillin's power level in level 48 (the top level in the game) is 950,000. According to the third book of Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Krillin's power level is 100,000 in Garlic Jr. Saga and 600,000 against the Androids. He is strong enough to hit Imperfect Cell in the stomach with a headbutt,16 and he is also able to survive a fight against a Cell Jr. In the Fusion Saga, while Vegito is turned into candy by Super Buu, King Kai suggests to send Krillin & Yamcha to fight him instead of Goku & Vegeta, implying they're his next best fighters much to their surprise. In the Kid Buu Saga, he is shown to handle Yamcha, who previously easily beaten Olibu, without breaking a sweat. He is also strong enough to stay on his feet with Yamcha against Kid Buu after the latter's attack managed to defeat all the other dead fighters. Krillin is shown to be able to keep up with Goten and Trunks, also in their Super Saiyan form, aiding them and Android 18 against Bio-Broly, and even to cause him some harm. In "Yo! Son Goku And His Friends Return", Krillin volunteers to fight Abo & Kado when hearing they're only "as strong as Frieza was in his days" (the manga of the movie makes a reference to his 1st form) - implying that he's indeed "over 530,000". Despite this, Android 18 decline his decision because there's no prize money for it. In Krillin's profile for Resurrection ‘F’ he is referred to as "the strongest Earthling warrior". Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Speed Ki Blast – Krillin's signature attack in the Raging Blast games. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Used in the Butōden series (named Renzoku Energy Dan) and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Best Headbutt (全力頭突き) – Krillin's headbutt technique. He uses a headbutt to defeat Paul and impress his sister Mint, while he was at the Popo Poco Volcano village,17 and he later uses the technique against Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga when he struggles to save Tommy and his sister from the monster.16 It is one of his super attack as an adult in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (named Super Head-Butt), and as a kid Dragon Ball Heroes (named Best Headbutt). * Balloon Technique (Fūsenka)2 – Krillin sucks in some air, causing him to inflate like a balloon and float. He uses this technique during his battle against Goku in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Farting (Sukashippe)2 – Krillin goes above an opponent and farts in their face. Used as a revenge after Bacterian did the same to him. * Rengeki – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Krillin can combine it with Yamcha's and Tien's rush attacks to form the Earthling Strike. Krillin's High Speed Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai is the Berserk Fist/Valiant Fist, and he also uses the Zanku Fist and the Jackhammer. * Kamehameha – Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. ** Full Power Kamehameha – A stronger variant of the Kamehameha used against Frieza in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. ** Team Work Kamehameha – A double Kamehameha attack used by Krillin and Yamcha in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. ** Kamehame Fever - A team Kamehameha used by Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. * Double Tsuihikidan – A move where Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy. Krillin used this technique against Piccolo in the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament. It was named Homing Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Scattering Bullet – After witnessing the death of Yamcha, Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disc – Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Dual Destructo-Disc – A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2''. ** Chain Destructo Disc Barrage – A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin against Frieza. ** Super Destructo Disc – A more powerful version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Solar Flare – An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Krillin used this technique frequently, the most notable was against Great Ape Vegeta. ** Heavenly Sunlight – A combined Solar Flare attack used with Tien Shinhan in Attack of the Saiyans. * After Image Technique – An attack that leaves multiple false images of the user. The Afterimage Strike is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Tri-Beam – Tien Shinhan's signature attack. Krillin can use it in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. * Tri-Form – Used against Nappa along with Piccolo to create three versions of himself that could fight. Krillin uses this technique only in the anime. * Risking it all for a friend – Krillin jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save Gohan. Used during the Garlic Jr. Saga. * Photon Bomber – An energy sphere used by Krillin as a final attack to destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory. * Spirit Bomb – The ultimate technique that King Kai taught to Goku. Krillin is able to use it when Goku gives it to him to try and defeat Vegeta. In the story of Supersonic Warriors, after dying of the heart virus, Goku comes back for a day to teach this technique and the Kaio-ken to Krillin. * Spirit Ball – Used against Kid Buu when he attacks the Majin in the Other World along with Yamcha in the anime. Krillin can perform this homing technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 as well. * Senkouken – A dashing punch used in the Butōden series. * Shockwave Kick – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. * Gariou Kick – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. * Diving Kick – A diving double foot stomp. Named in the Butōden series. He also uses it as his diving smash in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Reverse Kamehameha – Krillin uses the Reverse Kamehameha in the Butōden series to perform attacks like headbutts or knee smashes. He also uses the Knee Drop in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Meteo Irritation – His meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Flicker – Krillin jumps and rolls past the enemy. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Screenshots KrillinBU01.png 280px-KrillinDestructoDiskEarth.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Prodigy Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Perverts Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Duplication Category:Army of Light Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toonami Universe Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fusion Dance Category:Earthling Category:Astral Projection